


Pollinated Knight:  The Impossible Choice

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: RWBY has a contest, and Jaune faces an impossible choice.Pollinated Knight (lancaster, white knight, knightshade, dragonslayer, pollination)Pre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The Choice

Jaune: *carefully looking between the butts of team RWBY*

Blake: So, what’s the verdict?

Yang: Don’t leave us hangin’.

Jaune: hmm. I don’t know, they are all so wonderful. I might need to feel them to make my choice.

Weiss: *scoffs and blushes*

Blake: *adjusts just enough for her butt to get a bit more definition*

Yang: *leans forward, making her butt stick right out*

Ruby: *tries and fails to adopt a sexy pose*

Jaune: *steps foward, gently stroking Blake's butt*

Jaune: *puts his hand on Yang's butt*

Yang: *puts her hands on his, making sure he gets a good grope*

Jaune: *stands behind Weiss*

Weiss: *turns beet red*

Weiss: *breathing headily as she feels the hot breath on her neck*

Yang: Your chance to opt out, ice queen.

Weiss: *struggles to even out her breathing*

Weiss: *very subtly leans forward, pushing her butt out*

Jaune: *slowly, gently runs his hands up her butt cheeks and let's go*

Weiss: *blissfully exhales*

Ruby: *trying really hard to stick her butt out, so much that it's wobbling all over the place*

Jaune: *grabs her butt to hold it in place before gently groping it*

Blake: The verdict?

Jaune: I'm in heaven.

Yang: *snickers*

Yang: *nearly falls forward, laughing*

Ruby: *gently wiggles her butt*

Jaune: *realizes he's still holding it and let's go*

Ruby: *pouts*

Weiss: *nearly hyperventilating*

Blake: We let you grope are asses; you have to have something more constructive to say.

Jaune: You girls apparently have no idea how wonderful your asses are.

Yang: *turns around, still snickering*

Yang: *sticks out her chest*

Yang: Huh? Huh?

Jaune: *staring at Yang's cleavage*

Weiss: *nervously looks over*

Weiss: *looks off, nervously crossing her hands over her chest*

Ruby: *eagerly turns around, sticking out her chest*

Blake: *casually, sexually turns around, sticking out her chest*

Yang: You joining us, ice queen?

Weiss: I feel... I might as well... give up... while I'm ahead...

Jaune: *grabs Weiss' shoulders and turns her around*

Weiss: *shocked*

Jaune: What makes you think that you'll lose?

Weiss: *blushing beet red, desparately, fervently looking anywhere but at Jaune*

Weiss: Perhaps... you would... perhaps you are just trying to... dishonour me...

Yang: So, what you're saying is that Ladykiller thinks your titties are good enough to be groping?

Weiss: *cheeks puff out, face so hot you can see heat lines*

Jaune: *gently grabs her shoulders*

Jaune: Remember when I called you a Snow Angel?

Weiss: *face still flushing, nervously nods*

Jaune: I was telling the truth.

Weiss: *clutches her breasts, looking down at them*

Weiss: You are... certain?..

Jaune: *leans into towards her*

Jaune (whispering): I've never been more serious.

Yang: *sighs, hanging her shoulders*

Jaune: *looks Yang in her cleavage*

Jaune: Do I really have to tell you how wonderful they are?

Yang: Fair point.

Blake: Just make sure everyone has a fair chance.

Ruby: *affirmative hm*

Jaune: *walks up to Blake and holds his hands towards her chest*

Jaune and Blake: *lock eyes*

Jaune: *shyly looks away*

Blake: *gentle sigh*

Jaune: *looks back in her eyes*

Blake: *grabs his hands and pulls them towards her breasts*

Jaune: *gently grabs her breasts*

Jaune and Blake: *smile while looking into each other's eyes*

Yang: Yo?

Jaune: *steps over in front of Yang*

Jaune: *holds his hands up, but not towards Yang*

Yang: *grabs his hands and pulls them full force into her chest*

Yang: *groans as Jaune eagerly gropes her*

Jaune: *let's go*

Yang: *looks depressed*

Jaune: *steps over to Weiss*

Weiss: *fervently looks around*

Yang: Just let Ladykiller grope you, so we can get this over with.

Weiss: *SCOFF*

Jaune: *gropes Weiss while she's distracted*

Weiss: *stutters*

Jaune: *steps over to Ruby*

Ruby: *tries to adopt a sexy pose*

Jaune: *gropes Ruby's breasts*

Jaune: *slowly steps back and slumps forward*

Yang: So, who won?

Jaune: I - can - die - happy...

Blake: That's not much of an answer. After what you did to Weiss...

Weiss: *turns around, hands crossed over her chest*

Yang: I'd say it's one hell of an answer.

Blake: I suppose the journey IS more important than the destination...

Ruby: I don't know about you, but I still want an answer.

Jaune (sarcastically): I'd like you girls to pick out the best asses here?

Blake: Are you going to put your ass on the line and let us grope it?

Jaune: *questioning look*

Jaune: Of course.

Weiss: *knees buckle*

* * *

Jaune stood in a line with RW_Y as Blake walked behind them all, groping asses.

* * *

RWB + Jaune stood in a line as Yang grabbed their asses.

* * *

WBY + Jaune stood in a line as Ruby grabbed their asses.

* * *

Weiss: *nervously looks at R_BY + Jaune standing in a line*

* * *

Ruby: This is a LOT harder than I thought it would be.

Yang: Speaking of hard. *laughs out loud*

Weiss: Yes?

Yang: *tries to speak, but can't while she's snickering*

Weiss: I thought we all felt quite... accomodating...

Blake: She means Jaune's hard. Like, rock hard. Like, Oh - My - Good - God how big is he?

Jaune: *shyly turns away*

Yang: What the hell was that?

Jaune: Why _wouldn't_ I be hard? I mean, like seriously. You girls always give me hard-on... I mean...

Weiss: We what?!

Yang: That's one hell of a compliment.

Weiss (nervously): What are we to do?

Blake: He did never give us an aswer.

Yang: But in all fairness, we didn't either. You girls are all fine ass bitches.

Weiss: *SCOFF*

Yang: *grabs Weiss's shoulders and gives her a peck on the lips*

Yang: Chill, ice queen.

Ruby: I think she's overheating.

Yang: I'm usually the one who goes cock-wild.

Yang: *eyes wide with shock*

Yang: Okay, I've never said that before, and it's a lot filthier than when dad said it.

Yang: *strikes the hammer of her right hand into her left*

Yang: And underestimates going wild for pussy.

Weiss: *SCOFF!!!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/620271617488093184/pollinated-knight-the-choice-part-iiii) tumblog.


	2. The Impossible Choice

Jaune: *laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling*

Nora: What happened to him?

Ren: They were having a contest of sorts...

Pyrrha (ears perk up): What kind of contest?

Nora: I bet Pyrrha would totally win!

Jaune: *mimics groping something*

Ren: . . .

Ren: *breathes deep*

Ren: Indeed.

Nora: Hey! Leader!

Jaune: *shakes his head and looks at them*

Jaune: Yes?

Nora: What kind of contest was it?!

Jaune: Uh...

Nora: I totally bet that Pyrrha would win it!

Jaune: *face completely flushes, and goes back to staring at the ceiling*

* * *

Yang (legs hanging over the edge of her bed): Alright girls, team meeting.

Ruby: I'm the leader!

Yang: *gestures to Ruby*

Ruby: *jumps down from her bed*

Ruby: Team meeting!

Weiss: *sitting up in her bed*

Weiss: And just why are you so excited?

Ruby: *pauses for a moment with a look on confusion*

Ruby: Yang?

Blake: *quietly puts down her book and sits on the end of her bed*

Yang: We all know what we're talking about.

Weiss: *blushes and looks down*

Ruby: *hides in her hood*

Ruby: I can't believe I grabbed his butt!

Weiss: *elegantly rubs her own butt*

Weiss: That is the part that concerns you?

Ruby: *head appears out of her hood*

Ruby: Okay, we did a lot of... things...

Yang: And I know you all enjoyed it as much as I did.

Weiss: *weak scoff and looks down*

Yang: So, the question is, what are we going to do about it?

Blake: He couldn't even tell us which bun won.

Yang: *brilliant smile*

Yang: Exactly. He loves all of our tits and ass, equally. And I have to say, you are all just as fantastic, as well.

Weiss: Including your sister?!

Yang: Yep.

Weiss: Including?!.. me?..

Yang: *wicked smile as she stares Weiss in the eyes*

Yang: Yep.

Weiss: *audibly swallows*

Blake: And... what are we going to do?..

Yang: Do you need to ask?

Weiss: We, at least, need some sort of ground rules.

Yang: *wicked smile as she stares Weiss in the eyes*

Weiss: You act as if you achieved some great?..

Blake: You just admitted it.

Weiss: *covers her mouth*

Ruby: Wait, all of us, and Jaune?! Is that legal?! Is that possible?! I can't...

Blake: Yes, and yes if we agree it is.

Yang: Shit, let's do this! All four one...

RWB_: All four one!

Yang: And one for Jaune's cock!

Weiss: *scoffs*

Ruby: *hides in her hood*

Blake: Let's get him first. I'm sure that will come soon enough.

Weiss: And just how to you propose we?..

RWBY: *looks between each other*

* * *

Jaune: *on his bed, starting at the ceiling*

Jaune (internally): I'm never going to be this happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/620357986936864768/pollinated-knight-the-impossible-choice-part) tumblog.


	3. The Impossibility

Jaune: *knocks on RWBY's door*

Weiss: *opens the door*

Weiss: *tempers her smile*

Weiss: If you could?

Jaune: Uh... yeah?..

Weiss: *turns around, brilliant smile appearing on her face and walks into the room*

Jaune: *follows her into the room*

Weiss: *breathes in deep, trying to contain her joy*

Weiss: *turns towards him with a more muted smile*

Weiss: We have come to an agreement.

Jaune: Hm?

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: We wish to continue.

Jaune: I'm sorry, what?

Weiss: *breathes in deeply*

Yang: Ass-grabbing contest.

Jaune: *let's out a sigh of relief*

Jaune: Oh, thank the good god.

Ruby: Huh?

Jaune: That what first came to mind, but... really... didn't think it was going to be right... I'm wrong a lot... So?..

Weiss: *blushes, nervously looking away*

Jaune: *looks at Ruby*

Ruby: *once again hiding in her hood*

Jaune: *looks at Blake*

Blake: *seductively sits back on her bed*

Jaune: *looks at Yang*

Yang: *seductive eyebrow raising*

Nora: *coughs*

_WBY + J: *quickly look at the door*

Nora: *waves*

Weiss: *panicking*

Yang: Shit.

Blake: *hides in the back of her bed*

Jaune: *sighs and waves Nora in*

Jaune: Close the door, please.

Nora: *comes in and closes the door*

Nora: SOOOOOO?..

Jaune: Yeah...

Nora: So, who won?

Weiss: *nearly faints*

Yang: He apparently loves all of us equally.

Jaune: *goes to say something, but thinks better of it*

Jaune: Well, yes.

Weiss: *starts fanning herself*

Jaune: *walks up to Weiss and hugs her*

Jaune: *kisses Weiss on the top of her head*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/620448578616328192/pollinated-knight-the-impossibility-part) tumblog.


End file.
